"Seven Aspects of the Heart, Illusion of All Things" Memory Scrolls
It's a fragmented scroll telling the past of Menreiki, which must be fixed in order to unlock the story and get rewards. Scroll fragments are used to repair the scroll, and this progress is shared across the server. It is part of the larger Poem of Bonds series of events. 　　5月16日维护后-6月30日23:59，活动期间，阴阳师们参与游戏内多项玩法，均可获得绘卷碎片道具。活动开启首周，完成每日任务也可获得绘卷碎片。 Introduction 夜是微凉的，星是稀疏的，光洁的面具倒映出纤细身影。女孩光脚站在门外，看着父亲目不转瞬地盯着手中的面具，仔细擦拭了一遍又一遍：“这是有灵魂的杰出作品呀！” 　　追忆绘卷活动将随“羁绊之诗”版本于5月16日开启，耳听七言，心生七面。父亲、面具、女孩，他们之间究竟发生了什么？面灵气追忆绘卷将为各位阴阳师一一讲述。 自欺 父亲爱着女孩，也爱着他的七个面具：小面、福神、蝉丸、大飞出、狐面、姥、猿。 妒心 父亲走了之后，七张面具变成女孩的好友，让漫长的等待第一次变得快乐。 　　到后来，大家似乎变得有些奇怪，福神和蝉丸不再吵架，大飞出也没有一惊一乍。渐渐地，姥和狐面也不说话了 【倒影】 　　害怕是无用的情绪，好坏是无用的规则，无用的东西，都抛弃吧！ Overview ※活动时间：5月16日维护后-6月30日23:59 　　※活动期间，参与游戏内各项玩法，即可获得绘卷碎片道具。 　　※捐献绘卷碎片即可修复追忆绘卷，每次修复绘卷都可获得随机奖励。 　　※绘卷修复后，可查看对应的式神剧情，同时根据捐献贡献排行，发放全服奖励，每个服务器前20名更可获得对应式神奖励。 　　※绘卷全部修复后仅能查看剧情，无法再获得绘卷碎片和进行绘卷修复。 Scroll Shards Rewards When each part of the scroll is fixed, rewards will be distributed across server depending on participation. The participation value depends on the shards being given, and the more given the higher the value. Each portion of the scroll has a separate ranking for participation, and the ranking spans the entire server. Data is refreshed once every minute. Shikigami Story |-|Self-Deception= Chichioya loved the girl. Chichioya also loved his masks. Especially those seven masks that Hata no Kawakatsu created. "Those are outstanding pieces with souls" He would say, his gaze always on the masks, but never on landing on the girl. Before chichioya left, the girl requested him to leave his masks to her. "Seeing them is like seeing chichioya." Chichioya didn't object. The seven masks looked at her, Ko-omote, Fukunokami, Semimaru, O-tobide, Kitsune-men, Uba, Saru. The girl asked thus: "This time, when will my father return?" Ko-omote replied: "You only need to wait quietly, master." Chichioya said, Hata no Kawakatsu's masks have souls. It really is so. |-|Seven Masks= Father would always be out for a long time. Waiting in solitude was long and bitter. But this time, she has everyone for company. Chichioya said, Hata no Kawakatsu's masks contained people's seven emotions. Fukunokami was always smiling Semimaru always wrinkled his brow Saru was coquettish, but Uba was a face of indifference. Kitsune-men was calm and dependable, but O-tobide would always be startled easily. And Ko-omote was like the girl's twin, they were kindred spirits. The girl never made any friends, but now she's gained seven friends. The wait became a happy one for the first time. But, when is chichioya coming back? |-|Jealousy= But one day, Semimaru told the girl that the servants were talking about her behind her back. When chichioya was home, they'd never dare. As the daughter, she must protect the house in place of her father. (Video only: She decided to consult the masks.) Semimaru: "Those servants are jealous that master has us for company." Saru: "Then will they separate us from master? No!" O-tobide: "Don't worry master, let I who is the strongest give them a lesson!" O-tobide, always so highstrung, terrified the servants. Afterwards, the servants never came to disturb the girl. |-|The End= Recently everyone seemed strange. Fukunokami and Semimaru no longer argued. Even O-tobide was unusually silent, although Kitsune-men said that O-tobide was just sleeping. So quiet, why did it suddenly become so quiet. The girl was a bit nostalgic for when they were chittering without stop as they hung on the wall. The girl once again began silently counting the days for father's return home, alone. A silhouette in black appeared outside the window. The girl never saw them before, but felt a degree of familiarity. She asked Kitsune-men, the embodiment of wisdom: "Who's that girl?" |-|Abandon= Kitsune-men: "That's an akki who has committed heinous crimes." "She murdered her beloved father, as well as the whole family." Kitsune-men instructed the girl to carefully close the doors and windows, lest the yokai enter. In the past, Saru would be so scared he'd yell out loud: "Master, you have to protect me!" —Saru hasn't spoken lately. The girl was a bit frightened. Uba: "Fear is an useless emotion, abandon it." "Will I be killed by yokai?" Kitsune-men: "I will teach Master how to consume others' powers, so you won't need to be afraid of yokai." "But, consuming others' powers doesn't seem good." Uba: "Good and evil are meaningless rules, abandon it." Kitsune-men: "That is correct, useless things must be abandoned." (The girl repeated) "Useless things must be abandoned." (Video only: The girl slowly repeated Kitsune-men's words.) Kitsune-men is truly the embodiment of wisdom The girl abandoned everything. And also received everything. She started to hope for that yokai to return, so that she could consume new powers. But the yokai disappeared without a trace, like it never existed. |-|Reflection= The girl no longer feared, because she gained everyone's strength. Only, noone talked, it's a bit lonely. Fortunately, she had a new friend, "Eiji-men". Masks have souls. She waited for Eiji-men to begin speaking. Then, she suddenly saw the dark-robed yokai again. "How did you get in? Get out of my home, or I'll usurp your power, your everything!" The yokai only stood, there was no answer. The girl heard Eiji-men's voice. "Master, master, why are you talking to the mirror?" Gallery 00000c3a.png 00000d27.png 00000ae2.png 000001cb.png 00000cd9.png 00000682.png Category:Reward Category:Event